All Around
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Kepingan-kepingan cerita yang terangkai dalam setiap lembaran kehidupan yang romantis, dramatis, tragis, dan berakhir manis. Perjuangan cinta kalian akan selalu terkenang, di setiap momen kehidupan kalian. Love never late (Complete) Only 8 chapter! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**- For the First Fragmen -**

**|| All Around ||**

**By**: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ)

**Rate**: M for this fic

**Main Genre**: Drama

**Pair**: Sasuke U. & Naruto U. (Yang bisa nebak ini Narusasu atau Sasunaru, entar saya kasih hadiah) :v

**Words**: 2k

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan membuat hujan dengan gemuruh petir. Ia bisa saja membuat musim panas di kediamannya. Namun, hal itu akan membuat Naruto gerah dan lebih senang tidur di lantai ketimbang tidur berpelukan dengan Sasuke. Ya, kalian pasti mengerti apa maksut Sasuke bukan?

**Warning**: Sho-ai, Adegan yang tdk patut dibaca anak dibawah usia 17th, Miss Typo, Alur ribet, Menjijikkan, bikin mual, Abal, Dan fic ini terlalu bagus utk dibaca *bohong*

**Dedicated **for Shrine#4 and the White day on 14th March...

Sorry i was late, eemm... Last but not Least ;)

I take 2 prompt's for this fic. For the first is **black licorice and stormy **and the second is **Lollipop and Spring**.

So... Monggo dibaca... Semoga menghibur...

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Ia disana. Duduk di bangkunya dan berkutat dengan berkas-berkas putih yang berserakan. Kertas-kertas yang tak memiliki mulut itu tak bisa dibiarkan saja di atas meja. Karena setiap kali sang Hokage duduk santai dengan 'anbu-nya', maka kertas-kertas itu akan di terbangkan oleh angin dan menimbulkan bunyi 'srak' yang seolah-olah berteriak "Stempel aku Tuan Hokage". Hal itu membuat sang Hokage mau tak mau membunuh waktunya untuk menuruti permintaan benda mati yang menyebalkan itu.

Namun, itu bukanlah masalah besar. Karena... ada masalah yang lebih besar ketimbang mengabaikan kertas-kertas itu. Kalian tentu tahu, apa masalah itu.

'cklek'

Sang Hokage mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu ruangannya di buka. Dari balik daun pintu, nampaklah seorang lelaki yang umurnya tak beda jauh darinya. Dengan pakaian khas anbu, lelaki itu mendekat dan menyodorkan gulungan kertas. Sang Hokage menarik sebelah alisnya keatas.

"Laporan." ujar lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya, seolah tahu apa maksud gestur sang Hokage.

Sang Hokage menarik gulungan ker- tidak-tidak, sang Hokage menarik tangan pucat itu dan wajahnya bersentuhan dengan topeng anbu yang dikenakan oleh lelaki itu.

Seringai licik terkembang di bibir sang Hokage. Tangannya yang lain membuka topeng yang dikenakan oleh lelaki di depannya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, lelaki berambut raven itu mencengkeram tangan sang Hokage yang hendak membuka topengnya. Ia berusaha mencegah niat sang Hokage dan menarik dirinya menjauh. Sang Hokage tertawa. Sepertinya dia mentertawakan wajah di balik topeng lelaki anbu itu.

"Shut up, dobe!" si anbu menggeram dengan dua tangan terkepal.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu konyol sekali teme! Hahaha..." sang Hokage memegangi perutnya, tak mengerti dengan si anbu yang tengah merutuki sang Hokage yang tertawa tidak jelas.

"Cepat lepaskan topengmu itu. Aku ingin mencium wajahmu!" perintah sang Hokage.

"Dalam mimpimu." kata si anbu, gusar.

"Iya-iya. Aku memang bermimpi..." sang Hokage berkedip nakal, "... mimpi basah bersamamu..."

Dan sang Hokage melompat menghindar dari lemparan kunai yang sudah jelas sumbernya dari mana.

Suara tawa menggema dalam ruangan itu. Oh, dan tak lupa suara benda-benda rusak yang terlempar, terbakar, bahkan pecah juga mengiringi suara tawa itu.

Itulah salah satu kepingan aktivitas dari sang Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Sore menjelang. Naruto mengusap keringatnya yang membanjir akibat pekerjaan besar yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ya, Naruto usai membereskan 'kekacauan' yang dibuat oleh pacarnya. Oh, dan tentu saja 'kekacauan' itu juga dibuat olehnya. Apalagi kalau bukan 'daily routine Hokage dan his anbu'. Dan perlu dicatat bahwa sang pacar hanya duduk diam di kusen jendela seraya menyeduh kopi. Tak lupa dengan ancaman yang ditulis sang pacar di tembok untuk menakuti sang Hokage ke 7 itu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" umpat Naruto saat ia dan sang anbu berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju rumah mereka.

Sang anbu mendengus lalu menatap sang pengumpat.

"Kau penyebabnya." kata sang anbu sarkastik.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Ya, dia memang penyebabnya. Naruto akui itu. Tapi kalau anbu brengsek ini tidak terlalu agresif melempar barang-barang dalam ruang kerja sensitif Hokage, pasti Naruto tidak akan mengumpatnya.

"Kau ini..." geram Naruto, namun ia menghela nafas panjang agar tidak membiarkan tinjunya lolos melukai wajah lelaki di sampingnya.

Keheningan sempat melanda mereka. Angin musim semi membawa harumnya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh. Membuat Naruto sedikit berelaksasi. Namun...

'Hatchiii!'

... tidak bagi lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Alergi ya..." kata Naruto seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

'Hatchii!'

Yang kedua.

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menggosok hidungnya yang terbebas dari topeng anbunya. Hidungnya memerah.

"Harusnya aku tak mengijinkanmu keluar rumah selama musim semi." sesal Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku selemah yang kau pikirkan?!" seru Sasuke, tak terima dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Hey! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan siapa bilang kau lemah heh?" tukas Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mempercepat langkahnya sebelum serbuk-serbuk bunga yang berterbangan itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Chk, dia itu... benar-benar keras kepala." gerutu Naruto seraya berlari mendekati Sasuke.

Sesampainya mereka di depan rumah yang memiliki 2 simbol di sisi kanan dan kiri gerbang masuk pekarangan rumah mereka. Naruto mendapati wajah Sasuke yang mulai merah. Sepertinya alergi Sasuke semakin mengkhawatirkan saja. Segera Naruto membuka gerbang rumah dan menyeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam setelah menutup gerbangnya. Sasuke hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Ketika berada dalam rumah, Naruto langsung membawa Sasuke ke dalam kamar dan membungkusnya dengan selimut tebal. Kemudian Naruto melesat menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan ramuan herbal untuk mengobati alergi Sasuke. Namun saat ia mendengar gemuruh petir, ia langsung meninggalkan racikannya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih tetap di kamar dengan tubuh terbungkus selimut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat mencium bau chakra Sasuke di atas atap rumahnya.

"Aku benci musim semi."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku terlahir di musim panas. Jadi kau jangan coba-coba menyukai musim ini." ancam Sasuke seraya membuka selimutnya.

Naruto mendecih. Lagipula, Naruto juga tak punya alasan untuk menyukai musim semi saat dirinya lahir di musim gugur. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke membuat awan hitam di atas atap rumahnya kan? Terlebih hujan yang mulai terdengar di telinga Naruto ini begitu menyeramkan. Coba bayangkan. Di musim semi, seluruh Konoha tersiram dengan cahaya langit musim semi. Tapi di sebuah sudut kecil Konoha, malah ada satu atap yang terhiasi oleh awan mendung lengkap dengan hujan dan petir. Tentu saja langit hitam diatas atap rumah mereka adalah ciptaan Sasuke. Dan satu lagi, apa hubungannya langit hitam yang Sasuke ciptakan dengan musim panas yang merupakan waktu kelahirannya. Kenapa Sasuke tak menciptakan langit musim panas?

"Hujan lebih baik. Karena aku hanya bisa menemukannya di musim gugur." kata Sasuke seraya melewati Naruto.

Dan Naruto hanya melongo di tempat. Mungkin Naruto perlu memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa musim semi juga ada hujan. Ya, hujan bunga maksutnya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Matanya sempat melirik Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin Sasuke ingin mandi. Dan Naruto juga akan mandi nanti. Nanti setelah ia membuatkan Sasuke sesuatu.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, hendak memakai baju yang hangat di tengah hujan yang turun. Sasuke pikir, hujan lebih baik daripada musim semi yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga jelek seperti di toko Yamanaka. Harusnya dewa musim semi di lenyapkan saja dari musim semi. Musimnya sangat buruk.

Saat Sasuke hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria berambut pirang yang tengah membawa handuk di lehernya.

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga. Mandimu itu lama sekali teme. Kau seperti perempuan saja."

Mata Sasuke memicing tak suka dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia melangkah masuk, tak peduli dengan Naruto yang melengos pergi ke kamar mandi. Pintu kamarnya tertutup kembali. Dan Sasuke menyambar pakaian hangat yang ternyata telah di siapkan Naruto di atas ranjang. Dengan segera, Sasuke memakai pakaian itu lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Saat kakinya melintasi ruang makan, matanya memicing. Ada banyak warna di atas meja. Apakah Naruto yang meletakkannya?

Untuk membunuh rasa penasarannya, Sasuke menghampiri meja makan dan mendesis.

Sebuah mangkuk kecil dengan lollipop dan black licorice di dalamnya. Dan... 2 cangkir berisi hot white chocolate dimana salah satu cangkir hanya tinggal setengahnya saja. Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai meraih satu cangkir. Sasuke meneguknya, dan mengangkat alisnya saat ia merasakan getir di lidahnya. Sasuke meletakkan kembali cangkirnya lalu menyeret mangkuk berbahan fiberglass itu mendekatinya. Sasuke meraih sebutir black licorice. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan melahapnya. Mungkin begini lebih baik.

Seraya menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan urusannya. Sasuke melangkah menuju kulkas dan berniat untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Petir diluar sana saling bersahutan. Mengisi keheningan yang melanda rumahnya. Suara rintik hujan di musim semi terdengar semakin deras. Membuat Sasuke semakin rileks dan alergi yang sempat menimpanya menjadi hilang.

Sasuke bukan tanpa alasan membuat hujan dengan gemuruh petir. Ia bisa saja membuat musim panas di kediamannya. Namun, hal itu akan membuat Naruto gerah dan lebih senang tidur di lantai ketimbang tidur berpelukan dengan Sasuke.

Ya, kalian pasti mengerti apa maksut Sasuke bukan?

Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia yang hendak membuka kulkas mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menatap seorang lelaki yang tengah mendekatinya dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Kau sedang apa disana teme?" tanya Naruto, melewati Sasuke menuju wastafel untuk mengambil sayuran yang telah ia cuci tadi.

Sasuke memilih diam lalu mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka kulkas. Ia berjongkok dan mendapati semangkuk coklat mousse.

"Itu tidak manis loh teme. Aku yang buat kemarin sewaktu kau pergi misi. Yaa, sebenarnya aku membuatnya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi saat aku mencicipinya, aku pun berpikiran untuk memberikannya padamu. Entah apa yang ku campur dengan coklat itu, tiba-tiba saja rasanya getir. Awalnya sih manis, tapi kemudian pahit." jelas Naruto seraya memotong-motong sayuran.

Sasuke mengambil mangkuk kecil dalam kulkas itu lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Sasuke mengambil sendok lalu menyuapkan coklat mousse itu ke mulutnya. Permen black licorice yang masih tersisa dalam mulutnya tercampur dengan coklat mousse putih yang Naruto buat. Ya, mulut Sasuke begitu pahit sekarang.

"Kau suka pahit. Kupikir itu cocok. Tapi tenang saja, tidak beracun kok." ujar Naruto seraya menyalakan kompor.

Sasuke kembali menyendok mousse di depannya. Sebenarnya tidak cocok menyantap makanan dingin di tengah cuaca menggila yang ia buat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke menginginkannya. Dan...

"Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"14 Maret. Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Apa?"

"White day kan?"

"Kau tahu artinya?"

"Hari putih."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas besar. Si pirang ini...

"Lalu?" Sasuke mencoba bersabar.

"Lalu?" beo Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja.

"Kau idiot." umpat Sasuke.

"Ya, aku memang idiot." kata Naruto.

Perkataan Naruto sedikit banyak membuat Sasuke kesal. bukan itu yang ingin di dengar Sasuke dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Membuat sup untukmu," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Ia malas jika harus berdebat dengan Naruto. biar bagaimanapun, Sasuke menantikan hari ini semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Tapi yang di nantikan malah membuatnya ilfeel. Mungkin Sasuke akan membuat catatan kematian untuk Naruto nanti malam jika pirang tolol itu tak kunjung menyadari apa keinginan Sasuke kali ini. Tapi, coklat mousse ini...

"Kenapa kau membuat ini?"

"Karena White day." jawab Naruto dengan nada jengah.

Sasuke meloloskan kata kesal dari bibirnya. Jadi, Naruto mengingat White day dan membuat kue ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Kau tidak usah kesal. Kau sudah menerima hadiah White day dariku kan?"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, menatap punggung Naruto. Hadiah White Day? Mana?

"Kau bahkan sudah memakannya dari tadi."

"Kau pikir aku suka dengan coklat mousse ini? Kau bahkan tidak berfikir untuk membuatkannya untukku." gerutu Sasuke, gusar.

Tawa Naruto pecah. Ia membalik badannya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi ngambek Uchiha Sasuke. Dan benar. Sasuke tengah melipat-lipat wajahnya sehingga menimbulkan kerutan-kerutan yang tak sedap dipandang mata.

"Apa?!" teriak Sasuke galak, namun sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke senang memancing tawa Naruto.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang tengah bersandar dengan bersedekap tangan. Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke lalu mengeliminasi jarak di antara bibir mereka. Sasuke menutup matanya, menikmati kecupan hangat dari Naruto. Hangat dan ringan. Sasuke menyukai setiap ciuman yang di berikan oleh Naruto. Ya, termasuk ciuman ringan yang tak menuntut apa-apa.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." ucap Naruto lirih, tersamar oleh suara petir di luar sana.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menarik Naruto dan jatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Sasuke menelusuri tengkuk Naruto lalu menciuminya.

"Mana hadiahku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada seduktif.

Naruto mendengus. Lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menggerayangi dada-nya.

"Aku sudah memberikannya teme!" seru Naruto dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak cepat.

Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto karena terus-terusan menghalangi niatnya untuk memainkan tubuh Naruto.

"Mana? Aku tidak ingin mousse itu." tukas Sasuke.

"Permen black licorice itu adalah hadiahmu. Dan aku tahu kau sudah memakannya tadi." jelas Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Permen?" ulang Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk, lega karena Sasuke tak lagi menciumi tengkuknya.

"Dobe. Ini white day."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau malah memberikanku permen pahit itu?"

"Karena kau tidak mungkin mau dengan konpeito atau lollipop!" sergah Naruto.

"Chk, bukan begitu dobe. Kau tahu kan kalau White day itu artinya Hari Putih? Kenapa kau malah memberiku permen hitam?"

"Kan aku tadi juga sudah membuatkanmu hot chocolate white."

"Aku tidak mau makanan sisa yang kau buat itu, dobe." kata Sasuke, tahu kalau minuman tadi dibuat dari sisa chocolate yang diolah Naruto tadi.

"Gaahhhh! Kau ini cerewet sekali teme! Lalu Kau Mau Apa Hah?!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai keji. bibirnya mulai mendekati tengkuk Naruto. Nafas Sasuke terhembus sangat hangat di tengkuk sang Hokage. Membuat Hokage berambut pirang itu tak dapat mendengar suara hujan dan petir yang semakin menggila saja di luar sana.

"Kau tahu kalau White Day identik dengan warna putih kan?" lirih Sasuke dengan bibir yang menelusuri setiap titik di leher Naruto, tak ingin sedikitpun luput dari bibir Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke... kau jangan menggodaku..."

"Aku ingin yang putih-putih..." kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat sensual di telinga Naruto, "... dan... manis..." Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto dengan penuh gairah.

"A-a-apa maksutmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menggeliat, kegelian.

"Kau tahu pasti apa maksutku Naruto..." Kata Sasuke seraya meremas bagian paling sensitif dari Naruto, mengundang desahan Naruto yang membuat libido Sasuke meningkat.

Dan gemuruh petir serta derasnya hujan menyamarkan pekikan Naruto yang tengah memberikan hadiah White Day untuk Sasuke. Membiarkan butiran black licorice dan lollipop yang menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Tak peduli lagi dengan gemuruh petir maupun musim semi.

**End...**

**A/N: Gyaaa! Kalian tahu gak apa yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke? Tahu gak? Itu loh... putih-putih yang manis... Wkwk, maafkan saya yang mesum ini. #plak**

**Oke, sekali lagi. Fic ini didedikasikan utk Shrine-chan... Met ultah yah... #telat_banget**

**Dan Happy White Day! #dipepes**

**Oh ya, karena saya published-nya pas Natal, jadi aku ucapin Merry Christmast ya! Fic natal-nya tunggu dulu ya. Lagi proses nih.**

**Dan sekedar info saja, setelah ini ada beberapa chapter di fic berjudul **"All Around" **ini. Tujuannya adalah untuk mem-publish fic-fic yang tidak sempat saya publish selama setahun ini. Dan sekalian memeriahkan event-event yang dibuat oleh2 kaka-kaka author. Yaa, saya terlalu sibuk dengan my lovely jadi fic-fic saya ini terabaikan. Okeh, makasih orang-orang yang kukenal atau tak kukenal yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff-ku yang gak mutu ini :'( hiks. I love you all**

**- Akira -**


	2. Chapter 2

Mencari uang memang sesulit ini. Kau yang memang anak jalanan sudah terbiasa dengan kesulitan ini. Umurmu masih 7 tahun. Kau tinggal dimana saja, tidur dimana saja. Saat kau masih bayi, Kau sudah ditinggal oleh orangtuamu. Kau ditinggal bersama kakakmu dan menjadi gelandangan. Namun, setahun yang lalu. Kakakmu juga turut meninggalkanmu.

Kau ingat betul apa yang terjadi pada kakakmu waktu itu. Di musim gugur tahun lalu, dimana hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Kau dan kakakmu berteduh di sebuah gang sempit yang kotor namun cukup kering untuk ditinggali. Kalian berteduh disana sambil mengorek sampah yang ada di belakang sebuah rumah makan. Kalian menemukan makanan yang setidaknya masih layak untuk kalian santap. Dan kalian pun memakannya berdua.

Hujan masih saja turun. Mantel lusuh kalian, kalian eratkan agar tidak terlalu kedinginan. Kalian bercakap-cakap seperti biasa. Mengalihkan rasa dingin kalian dengan percakapan yang mengalir dengan menyenangkan. Namun, saat petir untuk kesekian kalinya menyambar langit kota itu. Datanglah kawanan pemuda yang dari tampangnya sama gembelnya dengan kalian. Kalian pikir, kawanan itu juga hendak berteduh disana. Namun tak kau sangka jika kawanan itu adalah geng yang haus akan membunuh.

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu saja. Tahu-tahu kakakmu mendorongmu untuk berlari jauh. Kau ingat betul, mantel coklatnya berlumuran darah kakakmu saat kau berlari menghindari kawanan-kawanan yang menghabisi kakakmu itu.

Kau juga teringat ada seseorang lelaki yang membawa mobil tengah melihatmu berlari-lari di pinggir jalan, berhenti untuk menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kau aman saat itu.

Tapi kau menyesali hari itu.

Kau merasa kau harus tinggal saja disana. Menanti ajal menjemputmu juga. Karena pada keesokan harinya, kau kembali ke tempat terakhir kalian berjumpa dan menangis karena tak menemukan kakakmu disana. Kau menangis. Umurmu masih 6 tahun. Dan kau tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi saat itu.

Kau mengusap air matamu hari itu. Dan berdiri tegak. Menantang kehidupan baru yang akan kau jalani.

Sendirian.

**For the Second Fragmen**

**|| All Around ||**

**By**: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ)

**Rate**: T for this fic

**Main Genre**: Hurt/Comfort

**Pair**: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Words**: 1k+

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Menjadi santa klaus, memberikan hadiah yang kau pegang saat ini pada putra suami istri ini, lalu menanyakan pada putra mereka apa yang diinginkan putra mereka di hari natal esok

**Warning**: Sho-ai, Miss Typo, Absurd, Ambigu, Abal, Dan fic ini terlalu bagus utk dibaca *bohong*

**Dedicated **for Christmas day 2014 on 25th December...

Monggo dibaca... Semoga menghibur...

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Salju turun terus menerus. Menandakan musim dingin telah tiba.

Dimusim dingin seperti ini. Mencari uang begitu sulit. Jalanan begitu sepi. Orang-orang lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah sambil menghangatkan badan mereka di dekat perapian. Kau tak punya rumah. Dan kau tak tahu harus menghangatkan dirimu dengan apa sementara kau hanya memiliki 1 stel pakaian hangat yang sudah sangat lusuh.

Kau hanya menghela nafas bosan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertimu? Kau juga tak bisa berada di panti sosial sekalipun aparat keamanan sudah menyeretmu kesana.

Kau tak menginginkan siapapun.

Tak menginginkan apapun.

Tapi mencari sesuap nasi begitu menyulitkanmu. Tapi kesulitanmu itu bukanlah apa-apa. buktinya kau masih berdiri kokoh di dekat pertigaan jalan dengan pakaian santa klaus yang kau dapatkan dari seorang pen-derma yang sering kau temui menjelang natal.

bermodal pakaian itu, kau menebarkan semangat natal di sana. Kau membunyikan lonceng kecil yang kau temukan di tempat sampah dan menari-nari sambil bernyanyi disana. Tak sedikit memang orang yang menjadi penonton mu dan memberikan selembar uang di kardus yang kau letakkan tak jauh darimu. Dan kau akan memberikan tawa '**hohoho**' pada setiap lembar uang yang masuk dalam kardus mu.

Kau melakukan pekerjaan itu selama 5 hari sebelum natal dan pada saat natal. Dan ini adalah hari ke 5. Itu artinya, sekarang adalah malam natal. Kau akan mendapatkan uang lebih. Itu yang kau pikir.

Dan keajaiban natal menghampirimu.

Kau melihat ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan wajah yang kusut duduk menekuk lututnya di depan seraya tersenyum manis. Tak jauh dari lelaki itu, ada seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pandangan mata yang sendu,

Lelaki itu menggamit lenganmu dan menanyakan namamu. Kau hanya terdiam lalu menjauh darinya untuk mengambil uang-uangmu. Kau memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecilmu dan menatap pria itu.

"Kau ikutlah dengan kami nak..." ajak wanita berambut merah itu seraya menunjuk mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Dan kau pun hanya menurut saat tangan si pria menuntunmu masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

Kau mengagumi mobil yang kau tempati. Tak seperti bus-bus yang sering kau kendarai. Mobil ini luar biasa mewah. Dan kau agak berat hati mengakui bahwa sepasang suami istri yang mengaku bernama Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze itu adalah orang yang baik.

Kau duduk dengan Kushina-san. Kau mengobrol dengannya. Ah tidak. Lebih tepatnya, dialah yang terus bicara. Kau mendengarkan semua hal dari wanita ini. Kau juga baru mengerti. Apa alasan wanita ini membawamu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku berharap kau mau menolongku, nak Sasuke..." ucap Kushina dengan mata yang sembap.

Menjadi santa klaus, memberikan hadiah yang kau pegang saat ini pada putra suami istri ini, lalu menanyakan pada putra mereka apa yang diinginkan putra mereka di hari natal esok.

Kau merasa itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah.

Tapi kau heran dengan imbalan mereka. Sungguh, imbalan dari mereka terlalu besar untuk pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Kau dituntun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan rumah sakit, setelah kau berganti pakaian santa klaus yang baru di belikan oleh pasangan suami istri tersebut.

berbekal sebuah tongkat hias dan sekotak hadiah di tanganmu. Kau masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu setelah kedua orang yang membawamu tadi masuk terlebih dahulu.

Seraya tertawa '**hohoho**' kau pun masuk dengan sedikit tarian. Membuat seorang bocah pirang yang seumuran denganmu terkejut dengan kedatanganmu. Kau melompat-lompat girang seraya menyanyikan lagu natal untuk bocah pirang yang melihatmu dengan senyuman lebar.

Entah kenapa, kau begitu berdebar-debar saat ini.

Senyuman hangat dari wajah tan yang pucat itu membuatmu merasa hangat. Dan kau tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum saat itu meskipun jenggot putih yang kau pakai menyamarkan senyumanmu.

"Hohoho... Naruto... Santa bawa hadiah untukmu..." katamu dengan suara yang kau buat-buat.

Kau pun membuka hadiah itu dengan dramatis lalu mengeluarkan sebuah robot mainan.

Kau melihat wajah si pirang terkejut dan begitu senang menerima hadiah darimu.

Kau pun tertawa sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tidak, bukan tawa Santa yang kau keluarkan. Namun tawa miris mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kushina padamu tadi.

"Nah, Naruto. Karena ini malam natal. Kau minta apa?" tanyamu seraya mengulurkan tanganmu.

Yang kau tanyai tak segera menjawab. Ia sibuk memainkan hadiah yang kau berikan itu.

"Naruto? Kau minta apa?" tanyamu lagi.

Anak bernama Naruto itu menatapmu sejenak lalu memanggilmu dengan cara melambaikan tangannya padamu agar kau mendekat.

Kau pun mendekat dengan ragu.

Dan saat kau berada di samping ranjangnya. Naruto memberimu sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi.

Kau menerima kertas itu lalu menolehkan kepalamu ke arah Minato dan Kushina yang mengangguk padamu dengan mata sendu.

Kau pun membuka kertas di tanganmu dengan gemetar.

Dan saat matamu melihat isi dalam kertas itu... Kau hanya bisa menahan nafasmu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau menangis lagi setelah kepergian orang tuamu dan kepergian kakakmu.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Dear Santa**

**Naru menulis permintaan Naru disini dengan gambar Tuhan dan Naru yang terbang bersama di langit...**

**Naru nggak pengen apa-apa padamu Santa...**

**Tapi Naru dengar dari Mama kalau Santa tahu rumahnya Tuhan...**

**Tolong bawa Naru pergi ya Santa...**

**Naru pengen pergi biar nggak nyusahin Papa sama Mama lagi...**

**From Naruto Namikaze**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fin**

**Maafkan saya...**

**Saya terlalu maksa bikin fic kayak gini.**

**Semoga gak terlalu buruk.**

**-Akira-**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Third Fragmen**

**|| All Around ||**

**By**: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ)

**Rate**: T for this fic

**Main Genre**: Drama

**Pair**: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Words**: 1k+

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan saat ini. Di usianya yang sudah tidak produktif lagi, membuatnya menjadi pengangguran. Sasuke sangat benci dengan yang namanya menganggur. Tapi di setiap waktunya yang tersisa saat ini, ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Misalnya... berduaan dengan Naruto mungkin

**Warning**: Sho-ai, Miss Typo, Absurd, Ambigu, Abal, Dan fic ini terlalu bagus utk dibaca *bohong*

**Dedicated **for SasuNaru day 2014 on 10th July...

Saya ambil prompt Transportasi yang disediakan di event SN Day 2014

Selamat membaca... Semoga menghibur...

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

"Kau tidak capek, Sasuke?"

"Tidak..."

"Aku berat ya, Sasuke?"

"Tidak..."

"Maaf, Sasuke..."

Lelaki tua berambut hitam itu terdiam. Kakinya masih terus melangkah meski tak selincah saat ia masih muda dulu. Ya, dulu. Kini usianya sudah menginjak angka 65. Cukup tua menurutnya.

Dan jangan tanya siapa yang saat ini berada di punggungnya.

Karena semua orang tahu. Dia lah Naruto. Uchiha Naruto. Seorang pria yang Sasuke nikahi pada 10 Juli, 40 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke hidup bahagia bersama Naruto. Meskipun Sasuke hanya berprofesi sebagai seorang penulis, namun ia cukup di gemari orang-orang di seluruh negerinya.

Sasuke hanyalah anak dari pemilik panti, tempat Naruto di besarkan.

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada pria di gendongannya ini.

Waktu itu, mereka masih sangat muda. Mereka juga belum mengenal apa yang namanya cinta. Namun, Sasuke meyakini satu hal. bahwa, Sasuke merasa sangat sempurna saat berada di sisi Naruto. Naruto seakan salah satu sisi hidupnya yang apabila tidak ada, maka Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa.

Dan saat umur Sasuke menginjak angka 20. Usia dimana Sasuke sudah bisa hidup mandiri dan mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Saat itulah Sasuke menyatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia ingin menikah. Respon ibunya waktu itu adalah luar biasa bahagia. Namun ibunya begitu terpukul ketika tahu siapa yang ingin dinikahi oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian dimana Ayahnya mengusir Sasuke beserta Naruto karena sudah membuat aib bagi keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat.

Itulah saat-saat dimana Sasuke melanggar semua batasan takdirnya. Saat-saat dimana ia kehilangan akal pikirannya, dan meskipun waktu diulang kembali ia akan tetap melampau batas itu dan lebih memilih kehilangan akalnya. Karena baginya, inilah dosa terindah yang pernah ia lakukan.

Tapi tunggu... Ini buka dosa. Sasuke hanya mencintai seseorang. Dan itu wajar. Karena cinta itulah Sasuke berani untuk menikahi orang yang dicintainya. Sasuke juga masih cukup waras untuk menikahi Naruto secara sah meski tidak di negara tempat ia dilahirkan.

Sasuke bersumpah atas nama Tuhan untuk hidup bersama Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Meski susah maupun senang. Meski sehat maupun sakit. Meski kaya maupun miskin. Sasuke akan menjalani semuanya dengan Naruto. Apapun itu. Dan akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Naruto.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap rumah kecilnya. Rumah yang ia tinggali dengan pasangan hidupnya selama 40 tahun. Sederhana. Tapi penuh dengan makna.

Sasuke membuka pagar pekarangan rumahnya. Kakinya yang masih cukup kuat, kembali melangkah masuk ke tujuannya sejak tadi.

Saat mencapai pintu masuk rumahnya, Sasuke segera melepaskan sepatunya tanpa berjongkok. Karena nanti, ia tidak akan kuat mengangkat tubuhnya kembali karena beban di punggungnya ini. Sasuke memutar kenop pintu lalu melangkah masuk. Sasuke bergegas menuju sofa lalu menurunkan Naruto dari punggungnya dengan hati-hati.

Nafas lega keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dan Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengelus surai raven Sasuke lalu mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke. Mengundang senyuman di wajah Sasuke yang menua.

"Kau pasti lelah Sasuke... Mau kubuatkan teh?" tawar Naruto sambil memijat lengan Sasuke.

Naruto sebenarnya sedang menahan tangisnya karena mengingat Sasuke menggendongnya jauh sekali. berjalan sejauh 2 km itu sudah sangat melelahkan bagi kakek-kakek seperti Sasuke. Dan Sasuke ngotot ingin menggendong Naruto daripada mendorong Naruto dengan kursi roda.

Karena mendorong kursi roda itu membuat suasana menjadi tidak romantis lagi bagi Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke kuat membawanya pergi dan pulang dengan selamat. Tapi yang pasti, Naruto bersyukur bahwa Sasuke masih segila masa mudanya dulu. Masa dimana Naruto tak diijinkan keluar rumah dengan kursi roda. Naruto tak pernah menanyakan alasan kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Karena apapun alasannya, Naruto yakin akan berdasarkan cinta Sasuke padanya.

"Ya, tolong buatkan. Tapi jangan manis-manis ya." pinta Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut Naruto yang memiliki banyak uban disana-sini, sama seperti dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk lalu turun dari sofa. Ia bergerak lincah dengan tangannya menuju dapur. Membuatkan secangkir teh untuk Sasuke yang merupakan belahan jiwanya.

Sasuke sendiri mengambil remote tv lalu menyalakan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan saat ini. Di usianya yang sudah tidak produktif lagi, membuatnya menjadi pengangguran. Sasuke sangat benci dengan yang namanya menganggur. Tapi di setiap waktunya yang tersisa saat ini, ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Misalnya... berduaan dengan Naruto mungkin.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menoleh ke sebelah. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang cepat sekali membuatkannya teh.

"Kau melamun." klaim Naruto.

"Ah, ya... Sepintas ada gambaran wanita cantik di pikiranku." goda Sasuke dengan mimik wajah serius.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, dan tanpa banyak bicara. Naruto mencubit paha Sasuke sampai Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"Ah aw! Hentikan! Aku hanya bercanda..."

"Apa?!" gertak Naruto.

"Aku bercanda Uchiha Naruto-ku..."

Naruto melepas cubitannya lalu mendekap tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke beringsut mendekati Naruto lalu menarik dagunya untuk mendekati wajahnya.

"Hanya kau yang selalu ada di pikiranku..." lirih Sasuke lalu mencuri ciuman pada Naruto sekilas.

Naruto tersenyum lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku tahu..." lirih Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengelus punggung Naruto.

Naruto kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu melirik secangkir teh yang menjadi saksi bisu atas adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Mengerti lirikan Naruto, Sasuke pun menjulurkan tangannya lalu mengambil cangkir teh itu. Sasuke meneguk teh buatan Naruto dan mengangkat alisnya saat rasa teh yang tidak terlalu manis itu menyentuh lidahnya.

Naruto sendiri meraih remote tv dan mengganti channel-nya.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali teh nya lalu menarik Naruto ke dekapannya.

Seperti hari hari selama 40 tahun pernikahan mereka. Seringkali Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Mendekap Naruto saat menonton tv seraya memainkan rambutnya yang jumlah warna pirang nya semakin hari semakin sedikit, tergantikan oleh rambut warna putih yang menurutnya cukup mengganggu.

Dan Sasuke tak akan pernah bosan melakukan itu. Sampai kapan pun. Dan apapun yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto juga tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal ini dari dulu... tapi, aku malas."

Sasuke terdiam, namun tangannya terus bergerak mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Aku ingin tahu. Kenapa kau senang sekali menggendongku dibanding membiarkanku memakai kursi roda ku." kata Naruto, seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Sasuke terdiam. Kini matanya tak fokus ke televisi di depannya melainkan di bagian bawah tubuh Naruto.

Kaki kecil itu...

Ya, Sasuke tahu betul kalau dari kecil Naruto itu cacat. Kakinya tidak seperti kebanyakan kaki manusia normal. Kaki Naruto terlalu kecil dan tak memiliki daya untuk menumpu seluruh tubuhnya. Sepasang kakinya lumpuh.

Sasuke dengar dari ibunya, kalau sejak Naruto di temukan di depan panti. Naruto memang sudah seperti itu. Menurut ibunya, hal itu pasti karena sebuah kesalahan saat Naruto ada dalam kandungan ibunya. Memprihatinkan memang. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk Naruto dengan keadaannya seperti itu.

Meski Naruto memiliki kekurangan seperti itu. Tak membuat Sasuke menyerah untuk mempertahankan Naruto sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Menurut Sasuke, itulah bagian dari dalam diri Naruto yang perlu ia lengkapi. Karena dengan adanya Sasuke, Naruto akan jadi manusia yang sempurna. Tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun.

Dan... untuk alasan kenapa Sasuke lebih senang menggendong Naruto daripada mendorong Naruto dengan kursi rodanya hanyalah karena Sasuke adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidup Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang pengendara dan Sasuke adalah kendaraannya.

Sasuke hanyalah seseorang yang akan mengantarkan Naruto pada kebahagiannya dan menjadi sesuatu yang haruslah dipercayai Naruto seumur hidupnya. Dalam kehidupan mereka, Sasuke lah yang paling kuat. Sasuke adalah kendaraan Naruto. Dan Naruto adalah sang penentu arah.

Terang saja, Sasuke tak se bijak Naruto. Selama ini, yang mengendalikan rumah tangga mereka adalah Naruto. Dan Sasuke akui, Naruto sangat hebat dalam hal itu.

Sasuke mempercayakan Naruto sebagai sang penentu arah karena Naruto lebih peka di bandingkan Sasuke. Naruto lebih perasa. Ia juga pribadi yang hangat. Dan Sasuke rela menjadi kaki tangan Naruto, menjadi kendaraan bagi Naruto. Apapun dan kemanapun yang diingin oleh Naruto.

Karena Sasuke...

"Karena aku mencintaimu..." lirih Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Dan karena... aku suka main** kuda-kudaan **denganmu Naru-chan~"

Dan Naruto berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Sasuke yang hobi sekali mengerjainya.

**FIN**

**Okeh, ini ngaco dan maksa banget.**

**Maafkan saya yang banyak kelainan ini :(**

**Sekedar info saja, Setiap chapter dalam fiksi berjudul All Aound ini berbeda-beda ceritanya. Tetep ada Sasuke ama Naruto. Tapi usia mereka variatif. Jadi mohon maafkan saya jika ada yang masih bingung ttg fic ini.**

**Dan ttg rate, ada rate M karena nanti ada chapter dimana ada alur yang hanya boleh dibaca orang dewasa. Saya tegaskan disini bahwa rate M di fic ini untuk Mature.**

**'Kay, keep reading :)**

**- Akira -**


	4. Chapter 4

**For the Fourth Fragmen**

**|| All Around ||**

**By**: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ)

**Rate**: M for Mature

**Main Genre**:

**Pair**: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Words**: 2k

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Sasuke duduk di sofa-nya dengan kasar. Peluh menetes dari dahinya. Menandakan tubuh Sasuke kepanasan. Entah kepanasan karena saat ini musim panas, atau karena ia usai melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan, atau mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang terbakar. Tak ada yang tahu. Hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**Warning**: Sho-ai, Miss Typo, Absurd, Ambigu, Abal, Dan fic ini terlalu bagus utk dibaca *bohong*

**Dedicated **for Sasuke's birthday 2014 on 23rd July...

Saya ambil prompt penyet ama ice cream yang disediakan di event Sasuke's birthday 2014

Selamat membaca... Semoga menghibur...

A/N: Saya pakai karakter Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di chapter 1. Tapi bisa fic ini berdiri sendiri kok, jadi ga ada hubungannya sebenarnya...

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Matanya menerawang ke depan. Sungguh. Ia lama-lama muak dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage ini. Ia lelah dengan tugas-tugas tidak jelas ini. Tahu kalau menjadi Hokage akan seperti ini, dia akan merelakan tugas ini di emban oleh Sasuke atau Sakura saja. Atau mungkin Kiba saja ya...

'cklek'

Merasa de javu dengan suara pintu terbuka, Naruto jadi terkekeh. Dan saat ia tahu siapa yang masuk, ia langsung memasang wajah sumringah.

"Permisi tuan Hokage... Shikamaru ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Dia tak butuh ijin untuk masuk." kata Naruto seraya menyetempel sebuah laporan.

"baik tuan..."

Tak berselang lama kemudian, muncullah seorang lelaki berambut nanas yang membawa 2 kaleng minuman. Lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu mendekati Naruto lalu melemparkan satu kaleng minuman. Naruto menangkapnya dengan baik lalu membuka kaleng itu.

"Aku kesini untuk menggantikanmu." kata Shikamaru.

Naruto tak mengindahkan Shikamaru, ia sibuk meneguk minuman kaleng dari Shikamaru sampai tandas.

"Kau pulanglah."

"Kenapa? Apakah Kakashi-sensei yang menyuruh."

"Ya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah waktunya kau libur. Sudah, menyingkir dari sini atau kutendang kau keluar dari ruangan ini."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya lalu membuang kaleng minumannya. Ia pun keluar dari ruangannya setelah sebelumnya mengatakan sesuatu pada Shikamaru dari balik pintu yang membuat Shikamaru mendengus.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Naruto tak tahu harus apa sekarang. Kenapa dia di rehatkan sejenak dari pekerjaannya, ia tak tahu. Ia bahkan semakin kesal berkeliaran di desa karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Musim panas seperti ini harusnya ia membeli tiket berlibur ke pantai yang ada di desa Kumogakure atau mampir sebentar ke Amegakure untuk hujan-hujanan disana. Atau ke Sunagakure saja? Silaturahmi ke Gaara mungkin...

Dan Naruto hanya mendesis ketika ingat desa Gaara bukanlah pilihan yang sangat tepat untuk dikunjungi saat musim panas berlangsung.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Dan menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah keramaian pasar Konoha. Kini matanya tertuju pada sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang tengah memegang uang dan berlari menuju sebuah kedai. Naruto memperhatikan dengan baik yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak kecil itu sampai saatnya sekumpulan anak kecil itu keluar dari kedai. Di masing-masing tangan mereka menggenggam satu cone ice cream yang nampak sangat lezat di santap di musim panas.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto ngiler melihatnya.

"Hoi!" bentak seseorang yang membuat Naruto langsung menyesap kembali liurnya yang hampir menetes, namun tak cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedai es krim itu.

Yang membentak Naruto itu mengikuit arah pandang Naruto. Dan ia menggeleng sambil mendesis ketika tahu itu adalah kedai es krim. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menarik lengan Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut. Tak mengindahkan teriakan protes dari Naruto.

" krim jeruk 2 ya?" pesan orang yang menyeret Naruto ke kedai ini.

"Hey!" teriak Naruto.

"Sudah diam Naruto. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

Mendengar kata traktir itu tak pelak membuat Naruto terharu juga. Ternyata ada juga orang bodoh yang mau mentraktir Hokage kere seperti dirinya.

"Jadi... Apa yang kau lakukan disini hm?" tanya orang di samping Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tanpa alasan yang jelas aku di liburkan. Padahal cuaca sedang panas seperti ini."

"baguslah."

"Hah?"

"Kau memang harus libur hari ini. Kalau tidak. Seluruh desa akan hancur hanya karena masalah sepele."

"A-apa? Kau gila? Apa hubungannya desa hancur dengan hari libur?"

Yang ditanya oleh Naruto mengabaikan Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil 2 mangkuk es krim yang telah di antarkan pada mereka.

"Sudahlah... Kau makanlah es krim ini lalu cepat-cepatlah kau pulang."

"Kenapa aku harus pulang?" tanya Naruto seraya menyendok es krim di depannya, "... dirumah kan tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Loh? bukankah Sasuke di rumah?"

"Tidak. Dia ada misi."

"Seingatku tadi waktu lewat gerbang Konoha, aku melihat Sasuke berjalan masuk desa. Aku mendekatinya dan bertanya mau kemana. Dan dia bilang dia mau pulang. Setelah itu dia pergi cepat sekali. Kau tahu Naruto? Wajahnya kusut sekali seperti baju yang dipakai Kiba." jelas orang di samping Naruto tanpa nafas.

Naruto mendengus. Lebih tepatnya ia bergegas memakan es krimnya. Sepertinya ia memang harus pulang ke rumah secepatnya mengingat Sasuke dibilang berwajah kusut. bisa hujan badai kalau Sasuke seperti itu.

"Aku selesai. Tolong kau bayar ya es krim ku ini, Ino."

Usai berkata seperti itu. Naruto berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Ino yang mendesah lelah karena Naruto masih tetaplah Naruto yang idiot.

"Kau benar Sasuke... Naruto-mu itu benar-benar dobe idiot."

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Sasuke duduk di sofa-nya dengan kasar. Peluh menetes dari dahinya. Menandakan tubuh Sasuke kepanasan. Entah kepanasan karena saat ini musim panas, atau karena ia usai melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan, atau mungkin karena suasana hatinya yang terbakar. Tak ada yang tahu. Hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Sasuke menyetabilkan nafasnya lalu menutup matanya. Hendak ia membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara pintu di buka. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menghidupkan tv nya lalu memasang wajah datar, menatap lurus tv di depannya tanpa mengerti acara apa yang sedang di tayangkan di tv itu.

Sasuke menghitung mundur dalam hati. Hitungan mundur dari 10 sampai 1.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Hening...

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya lalu membalik badannya.

Dan Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak meremas remote tv sampai hancur ketika orang yang datang ke rumahnya dengan konyolnya memakai kacamata hitam. Tidak. Itu bukan warna hitam. Melainkan benda yang tidak tembus pandang, karena itu bukan kaca. Astaga... Sasuke hampir ayan di tempat mengingat ke idiotan teman se rumahnya itu.

"Sa-sasuke... bisakah kau kesini dan menuntunku menuju kamar? Aku butuh bantuanmu." pinta Naruto, sang Hokage yang membuat Sasuke ingin membunuh pirang tolol itu.

"Aku tahu **matamu **itu masih berfungsi dengan baik." kata Sasuke, menahan emosi.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Dengan kesal, ia pun membuka kacamatanya dan memandang horror apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu meneguk ludahnya.

Sepertinya Ino benar.

Seluruh desa akan hancur hari ini.

'click'

Suara tv di matikan terdengar di telinga Naruto. Dan saat ini, ia tengah memelototi Sasuke yang tengah berjalan santai menuju kamarnya dengan kaki yang seenak dengkulnya menendang dan menginjak furniture-furniture rumah mereka yang berserakan di lantai.

Ketika pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup. Keluarlah teriakan Naruto yang membahana.

Tuhan. Hari ini Naruto akan lembur!

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Naruto duduk di sofanya dengan dengan nafas terengah. Ia telah membereskan 'kekacauan' yang di buat oleh teman se'rumah'nya. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam. Karena banyak sekali barang-barang yang harus di perbaiki oleh Naruto lantaran, banyak sekali barang-barang -yang sepertinya di lempar oleh Sasuke- yang masih berguna. Dan Naruto akan membuat perhitungan pada Sasuke setelah ini. Lihat saja nanti. Siapa suruh membuat Hokage jadi pembantu dadakan dari jam 10 pagi sampai jam 5 sore.

Saat Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia mendengar suara pintu di buka. Matanya terbuka dan melirik kamar Sasuke terbuka. Dan makhluk yang menghuninya keluar lalu berjalan dengan muka tripleknya menuju dapur. Naruto tahu sekali kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang menuangkan air ke gelas lalu meminumnya sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk disana. Naruto tahu sekali, meskipun matanya tak melihat.

Tapi Naruto masih disana. Dengan baju hitam yang lengannya ia singsing sampai siku tangannya. Dan tangannya masih terbentang di sandaran sofa, dengan mata yang menerawang ke langit-langit atap rumahnya. Rumah yang ia beli patungan sama Sasuke.

Tanpa di sadari, sofanya bergerak menambah beban di sebelahnya. Naruto melirik ke samping kirinya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar.

berani sekali Sasuke mendekatinya setelah membuat sang Hokage muda itu marah karena kelakuannya menghancurkan barang-barang dalam rumah mereka.

"Kau membuatku marah."

Naruto mengangguk. Dan tercekat.

Tunggu! Kata itu keluar dari mulut siapa?

Naruto langsung menoleh ke kiri dengan cepat ketika menyadari Sasuke baru menutup mulutnya. Kenapa Sasuke yang berkata seperti itu. Harusnya Naruto yang marah.

"Kau benar-benar idiot."

Apa?

Naruto membuang nafas. Lalu menaikkan dagunya seraya menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau ini benar-benar brengsek ya. Harusnya aku yang marah karena ke brengsekan mu itu telah mengacaukan rumahku i-"

"Ini rumahku juga idiot!" potong Sasuke.

"Ya, maksutku mengacaukan rumah kita. Dan kau tak merasa bersalah sama sekali tapi justru mengejekku. Lelaki macam apa kau ini?"

Sasuke terdiam lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Dan kemarahan Naruto langsung luntur saat melihat wajah konyol Sasuke. Apa-apaan wajah Sasuke ini?

"Kau... kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto seraya membawa tubuh Sasuke ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia membiarkan Naruto memeluknya. Tak ada niatan untuknya membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto mengelus surai raven milik Sasuke lalu mengecupnya. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai dirasanya sudah cukup.

Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke lalu memandanginya.

"Hari ini sangat panas... kita buat es krim yuk."

Dan Sasuke menyipitkan matanya ketika hal yang di nantinya tak kunjung keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri lalu menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tercengang dengan debuman pintu kamar yang di banting oleh Sasuke. Sungguh, Naruto tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang tidak bisa bersikap baik dengan benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Naruto pun berdiri. Lalu berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia teringat kalau Sasuke menyimpan es krim rasa susu vanilla di kulkas. Naruto begitu haus saat ini. Karena ya... kalian tahu kan. Namun saat ia berada di depan kulkas, matanya membulat. Di sambarnya kalender kecil di atas kulkas lalu memegangnya erat-erat.

23 Juli.

Astaga... bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa?

Naruto memukuli kepalanya yang idiot lalu mondar-mandir tidak jelas ketika ia tak tahu harus memberikan apa pada Sasuke.

"Aduh... bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus memberinya boneka? Ah tidak-tidak... Celana dalam? Ah tidak, dia punya banyak. Sepatu? Kaus kaki? Lubrikan? Kondom? bedak? Lipstik? bra? Apron? Kompor? Aaahhhh! Kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak lazim sih?"

Naruto menjambak rambutnya karena tak kunjung mendapat ide untuk memberikan Sasuke hadiah.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Mungkin ia butuh penyegaran bagi otaknya yang buntu itu.

Naruto membuka kulkas lalu mengambil es krim di dalam freezer yang tersisa sedikit. Naruto membawanya ke meja makan lalu duduk. Naruto menyendok es krim segar itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa susu vanilla yang tidak terlalu manis ini lumer di mulutnya. Membuat seluruh rongga mulutnya dingin.

"Uh, kenapa sih Sasuke suka sekali membeli es krim tidak manis seperti ini? Lihat saja wajahnya yang tidak ada manisnya sama sekali itu." gerutu Naruto, namun ia terus menyendok es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan saat suapan yang ke sekian kalinya Naruto terdiam. Rasa-rasanya ia tahu harus memberi apa pada ulang tahun Sasuke si mesum itu.

Naruto mengakhiri acara makannya lalu mengusap mulutnya seraya berlari menuju kamar yang ditempati oleh Sasuke saat ini. Naruto sudah bersiap menerobos pintu kamar itu saat dirinya mencoba membuka dengan cara baik-baik dan berhasil.

Kini ia melihat Sasuke tengah tidur tertelungkup di atas ranjang. Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan lalu menguncinya. Kemudian ia berjalan hati-hati menuju ranjang lalu membalik tubuh Sasuke. Kini posisi Naruto berada di atas Sasuke namun tidak menempel. Sasuke sendiri memandangi Naruto dengan sinis.

"Hey... Selamat ulang tahun ya teme... Maaf aku lupa. Tapi aku tidak terlambat kan?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman tulus.

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit rileks. Namun kekesalan masih bercokol di dalam hatinya. Si pirang idiot ini benar-benar membuatnya badmood di hari ulang tahunnya. Sungguh.

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu teme..." kata Naruto.

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya lalu menatap Naruto tajam, menanti hadiah apa yang akan di berikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto sendiri tanpa sungkan apalagi malu, membuka bajunya. Menunjukkan perutnya yang sixpack dan kulit tannya yang eksotis.

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto, dan menyeringai keji.

Naruto kemudian membuka celananya dengan gerakan slow motion yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sensual. Membuat Sasuke capek menunggu. Dan saat Naruto melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dari atas sampai bawah. Sasuke duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu apa. Aku tidak sempat membelikan suatu barang untukmu. Tapi kurasa, kau lebih menyukai es krim rasa susu vanilla milikku ini Sasuke... Jadi... Terimalah hadiahmu ini..." kata Naruto seraya menyodorkan mesin yang mengeluarkan **'es krim rasa susu vanilla' **ke mulut Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke cukup bahagia menerima 'mesin' itu.

Sasuke pikir, meminum es krim rasa susu vanilla di musim panas adalah ide yang paling bagus.

**End...**

**A/N: Gyaaa! Kalian tahu gak apa itu ** es krim ras susu vanilla**? Tahu gak? Itu loh... putih-putih yang rasanya gak terlalu manis... **

**Wkwk, maafkan saya yang mesum ini. #plak**

**Oke, sekali lagi. Fic ini didedikasikan utk Sasuke' birthday... Met ultah yah kang Sasuke... #telat+digaplok**

**Okeh, makasih orang-orang yang kukenal atau tak kukenal yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff-ku yang gak mutu ini :'( hiks. I love you all**

**- Akira -**


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku kecewa denganmu..." sebuah map tertutup keras.

"beresi barang-barangmu dan pergilah dari perusahaanku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi hari ini maupun seterusnya..."

Dan berakhirlah semuanya dengan keputusan telak yang membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto melangkah lesu, keluar dari ruangan CEO.

Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Ia gagal menyelamatkan pekerjaannya. Dan ia juga gagal menyelamatkan perusahaan, saham perusahaan yang ia tempati merosot akibat kesalahannya. Sulit sekali rasanya memaafkan kesalah sebesar itu. Dan Naruto menerima jika dirinya harus dipecat. Memalukan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

**For the Fifth Fragmen**

**|| All Around ||**

**By**: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ)

**Rate**: MA for this fic

**Main Genre**: Drama

**Pair**: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Sasuke sendiri, cukup agresif menghadapi pelanggannya ini. Ciuman mereka lebih banyak di dominasi oleh Sasuke yang sudah menjadi seorang God Kisser dalam klub ini. Meski tak banyak yang tahu tentang itu.

**Warning**: Sho-ai, Miss Typo, Absurd, Ambigu, Abal, Lime, Lemon, dan adegan yang tak pantas dibaca anak kecil

**Sekali lagi, yang bisa nebak ini Narusasu atau Sasunaru akan saya kasih hadiah cipok :***

**Dedicated **for FID#6 on 6th September...

Temanya 69 kan? So,, mari bercinta :v

Selamat membaca... Semoga menghibur...

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Naruto membanting gelas di tangannya. Kesialan apalagi yang ia dapatkan setelah sampai di rumah hari ini. Menerima telepon dari istrinya yang telah mengurusi surat cerai mereka. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin tenggelam dalam neraka saat ini. bayangkan! Setelah di pecat, lalu saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah di telpon oleh istrimu yang meminta cerai dan saat kau menolak perceraian itu, istrimu sudah mengurus surat cerainya dan kau tinggal membubuhkan tanda tanganmu di atas surat yang nanti ia berikan saat kau sampai di rumah. Naruto tak habis pikir. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai harus mendapatkan kesialan beruntun.

Tak ingin pulang ke rumah. Naruto membanting setir nya dan berbelok ke arah sebuah bar. Sepertinya minum-minum disana dan menyewa seorang gadis akan cukup menghilangkan sedikit kesialannya.

Namun sepertinya sial memang di takdirkan untuk menempel padanya hari ini. Karena pada saat ia minum Martini, tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan muka datar dan nada bicara yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Saya bisa membantu anda untuk memuaskan hasrat anda..."

Dan itulah kenapa tadi Naruto membanting gelasnya. Sungguh. Ia ingin seorang wanita penghibur. bukannya malah seorang pemuda. Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Apalagi pemuda ini begitu memuakkan wajahnya.

"Apakah tidak ada wanita disini?" tanya Naruto dengan gusar.

"Kehabisan stok."

"Chk, apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada wanita lagi."

"Ada banyak dobe, tapi tidak semuanya jadi pelacur."

Naruto menatap sinis pemuda di depannya. Ia menelisik dari atas sampai bawah penampilan si raven. Cukup menarik.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang tidak pernah bisa kau dapatkan dari orang lain." jawab pemuda itu, percaya diri.

Naruto mendengus. Sudah tidak ada pilihan lagi. Ia butuh service untuk menghilangkan stress nya.

"Namamu?"

"Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Naruto mendengus. Sungguh, ia tidak membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Tapi yang terjadi kini dia tengah menindih seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke di sebuah kamar yang ia pesan. Naruto mencium dengan mesra partner ranjang sambil sesekali menggesekkan selangkangannya dengan pemuda di bawahnya.

Sasuke sendiri, cukup agresif menghadapi pelanggannya ini. Ciuman mereka lebih banyak di dominasi oleh Sasuke yang sudah menjadi seorang God Kisser dalam klub ini. Meski tak banyak yang tahu tentang itu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tak membiarkan dirinya menjadi yang di atas ketika melihat ke frutasi an pemuda yang menyewanya ini. Nampaknya, ia harus mengalah dengan pelanggannya ini. Tapi dia tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Naruto kini melepas ciuman mereka lalu beralih pada leher jenjang Sasuke. Ia tersenyum. Lalu mulai menjilati bagian depan leher berwarna putih pucat itu. Naruto begitu menikmati aroma tubuh pemuda di bawahnya ini. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menggigit pelan leher itu. Membuat pemilik leher itu melenguh. Puas menggigitnya, Naruto menghisap kuat leher itu sampai tercipta sebuah mark mahakarya Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto beralih pada bagian leher Sasuke yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tak mengindahkan Sasuke yang menjambak rambutnya seraya bergerak-gerak gelisah karena perlakuan Naruto.

Sementara itu, tangan Naruto yang menganggur menelusup masuk ke dalam celana Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mencapai bagian tubuh Sasuke yang sangat sensitif. Saat tangannya mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya. Ia mengelusnya. Membuat Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ahn..." desah Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggenggam pelan penis Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke meliukkan tubuhnya ke atas. Dan mempermudah Naruto untuk menyingkap baju Sasuke lalu memberikan tanda lain di tubuh Sasuke.

Sedikitnya Naruto kecewa ketika bukit kembar yang biasa ia mainkan tak ia dapatkan dari pemuda ini. Tapi tidak apa-apalah. Toh, besar maupun kecil tetap sama-sama membuat seseorang terangsang.

Naruto pun menghisap nipple Sasuke yang memerah. Seperti sedang menyusu. Ia melakukan itu secara bergantian. Sedangkan tangannya semakin brutal memainkan penis Sasuke.

Suasana dalam kamar semakin panas. Naruto yang sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu, tak mempedulikan lagi ia tengah bersetubuh dengan siapa. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya ia klimaks dan melepas semua penat akibat kesialannya hari ini.

"Kau menyukainya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang berat, terhalang oleh libido nya yang makin meningkat.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengundang tawa bangga dari Naruto.

"baiklah..."

Naruto bangkit lalu membuka zipper celana Sasuke. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto melucuti celana Sasuke beserta dalamannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan t shirt Sasuke dan terpesona dengan tubuh Sasuke yang sangat sexy baginya. Ia menahan nafasnya dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke lalu menindih tubuh polos di bawahnya.

"Ssshhh..." desis Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sensasinya jauh berbeda ketika mereka bertindihan dengan baju lengkap tadi. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas saat tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sasuke yang sexy itu. Nafasnya semakin berat saat Naruto menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Sasuke yang sama-sama tegangnya. Naruto kembali meraup bibir Sasuke yang ranum. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau berciuman dengan Sasuke itu lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan dengan istrinya. Naruto berani bersumpah untuk itu.

Seraya mencium Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu. Naruto menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Sasuke. Membuat penis mereka semakin membengkak.

Sasuke sendiri, mencengkeram erat lengan Naruto. Karena meskipun ia berada di bawah, ia tak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri saat dirinya mendapatkan kenikmatan yang begitu hebatnya ini.

Naruto menyudahi ciumannya. Lalu dengan lidahnya, ia menjilati seluruh wajah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke geli dan terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Tubuh Naruto kini merosot ke bawah dan tersenyum mendapati sosok bocah gemuk yang menggiurkan. Naruto memegang penis Sasuke lalu menimang-nimang benda gemuk di tangannya. Ia hendak memasukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya saat...

"Tunggu. Tidak seperti itu." cegah Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan aksinya. Ia kini menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya lalu duduk. Ia mencium dahi Naruto sekilas lalu berbisik dengan nada sangat seduktif.

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar bisikan Sasuke lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai Sasuke berbaring seperti semula.

Naruto kemudian bergerak lalu memposisikan batang kemaluannya di depan pintu masuk rongga mulut Sasuke. Sedangkan mulut Naruto sendiri sudah siap mengulum penis Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Naruto, Sasuke memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ohh... Sa-sasuke..."

Sasuke tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan aksinya mengulum penis Naruto.

Naruto sendiri memegang penis Sasuke lalu melahapnya sampai masuk seluruhnya ke rongga mulutnya. Meski Naruto harus merelakan dirinya hampir muntah karena penis Sasuke menusuk mulutnya sampai ke dasar mulutnya.

Setelah menyesuaikan penis Sasuke dalam mulutnya, Naruto mulai bergerak ke atas ke bawah. bergerak memanja penis Sasuke yang semakin bengkak saja. Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Naruto, Sasuke sendiri juga kewalahan dengan penis Naruto yang semakin membengkak.

Desahan yang ingin keluar dari mulut mereka tak bisa mereka keluarkan. Hanya lenguhan-lenguhan kenikmatan yang mereka ekspresikan saat ini. Kedua tubuh berbeda warna itu bergerak-gerak gelisah ketika mendapat kenikmatan pada selangkangan mereka.

Dan selang beberapa lama, mereka mengeluarkan sari mereka di dalam mulut masing-masing pasangannya.

Sasuke menelan habis sperma yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto dan terkekeh saat Naruto ambruk dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya jatuh di muka Sasuke. Sasuke tak marah. Ia malah sangat menyukai aroma selangkangan Naruto yang menggugah seleranya untuk melukan hal yang lebih.

Naruto sendiri menjilati sperma Sasuke yang belepotan sana-sini lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Sasuke. Menghirup aroma selangkangan Sasuke yang memabukkan.

"Kau mau lagi Sasuke?"

"Ronde kedua dan seterusnya, aku tak memungut bayaran."

Dan Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu.

Sepertinya, ada yang salah saat ini pada diri Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya saat ini lalu beringsut mendekati Sasuke. Naruto mencium singkat bibir Sasuke lalu berbaring di sampingnya.

"Ha - ah..." Naruto mendesah lelah lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Istriku meminta cerai padaku. bahkan ia juga sudah menyiapkan surat cerai. Aku hanya tinggal membubuhkan tanda tanganku disana." tutur Naruto.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dan aku adalah seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan tekhnologi. Tapi kini, aku hanyalah mantan direktur. Jabatanku sudah di copot tadi siang." tambah Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus geli, betapa malang nasib Naruto.

"Aku juga begitu sial saat berkunjung kesini. bukannya memuaskan hasratku dengan memasukkan penisku ke dalam vagina seorang wanita, malah memuaskan hasratku dengan seorang lelaki. Chk, sial sekali."

Sasuke memiringkan badannya, memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh protes.

"Tapi..." Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke lalu meraih wajah Sasuke.

"Aku mendapatkan keberuntunganku disini..." Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke lalu mengecup singkat dahi Sasuke.

"Kau ternyata tetap jadi pelangganku yang setia, Naruto..." ucap Sasuke mengingat betapa seringnya Naruto memakai dirinya sebagai pemuas hasratnya daripada memakai pelacur berjenis kelamin wanita.

Sasuke terkekeh mengingat Naruto yang pura-pura uring-uringan karena mendapatkan service dari seorang pemuda.

**Fin**

**Omake**

"Jadi... Kau setuju dengan perceraian itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya menikmati pijatan Naruto di bahunya.

"Iya. Aku muak juga dengan wanita jalang itu. Dan kau tahu Sasuke? Aku mendapatkan hak asuh untuk merawat anakku." kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Haha. Aku turut bahagia dengan hal itu."

Naruto mencuri ciuman Sasuke lalu berteriak girang sembari duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kita akan hidup bahagia Sasuke!" teriak Naruto, bahagia.

"Hn..."

"Kau senang?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bersedih atas hal ini."

"Hahaha. Kau harus segera menikahiku setelah ini, Sasuke."

"Hn... Tentu."

"Hehe, terimakasih pak presdir."

Dan...

Mereka bersatu kembali dengan satu ciuman yang cukup memabukkan.

**End**

**A/N: Gyaaa! Saya cukup stress membuat fic ini... Saya butuh waktu 2 jam untuk membuat ini. **

**Wkwk, maafkan saya yang mesum ini. #plak**

**Oke, sekali lagi. Fic ini didedikasikan utk FID#6...**

**Sekali lagi, yang bisa nebak ini Narusasu atau Sasunaru akan saya kasih hadiah cipok :***

**Okeh, makasih orang-orang yang kukenal atau tak kukenal yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff-ku yang gak mutu ini :'( hiks. I love you all**

**- Akira -**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the Sixth Fragmen**

**|| All Around ||**

**By**: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ)

**Rate**: T for this fic

**Main Genre**: Drama

**Pair**: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Words**: 2k

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Sudah 2 hari ini Sasuke tak melihat Naruto-sensei sama sekali. Ia tahu dari guru-guru lain bahwa Naruto-sensei sedang ada misi, jadi tak bisa mengajar sementara waktu.

**Warning**: Sho-ai, Miss Typo, Absurd, Ambigu, Abal, Saya pakai karakter Sasu-chibi ama Naru yang udah dewasa - not pedophil! Dan adegan yang tidak pantas ditiru anak kecil :v

**Dedicated **for Naruto's birthday on 10th September...

Saya ambil prompt Kiss yang ada di event

Otanjoobi Omedetoo Naruto-kun ^_^

Selamat membaca... Semoga menghibur...

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Sasuke, bocah berumur 7 tahun itu berjalan sendirian sambil menenteng ransel di punggungnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya, karena udara musim gugur cukup dingin disini. Sesekali Sasuke juga menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalan, tapi sepertinya tidak juga. Sasuke melakukan itu karena memang ia kurang pekerjaan saja.

Kini Sasuke telah sampai di pintu gerbang akademi Konoha. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan mendapati suasana sekolahnya yang sepi. Ia pun hendak melangkahkan kakinya lebih lanjut saat ada seseorang memanggil namanya. Tidak, bukan panggilan dari seorang gadis. Tapi seorang pemuda yang berlari kecil mendekatinya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti orang idiot.

"Kau sendirian, Sasuke-kun?" tanya pemuda itu setelah ada di samping Sasuke.

"Kurasa mata sensei masih cukup normal untuk melihat." sindir Sasuke tak mempedulikan pemuda itu dan ngeloyor masuk latar akademi begitu saja.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecut menghadapi bocah yang bermulut tajam ini. Ia kemudian menyejajarkan langkahnya dan kembali berbicara pada bocah pendiam ini.

"Kau tidur cukup nyenyak kan tadi malam?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan sensei-nya.

"Oh ya, cuaca cukup dingin. Kau harusnya memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal, setidaknya pakailah jaket." saran pemuda yang dipanggil sensei oleh Sasuke itu.

"Hn..." kini Sasuke bersuara.

"Haha. Kau ini, benar-benar bocah ajaib."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dengan obrolan tidak jelas sensei nya itu.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang ketika mereka melewati sebuah lorong.

Pemuda itu menoleh, begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Seorang wanita dewasa berambut pink mendekati pemuda di samping Sasuke lalu memukul pelan bahunya.

"Naruto... Tsunade-sama memanggilmu."

"Eh? Aku? Pagi-pagi begini?" tanya pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk lalu menarik rompi jounin Naruto untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Maaf ya Sasuke... Kami pergi dulu." kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan pandangan datar.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya. Ia pun berjalan sendirian. Dan hatinya merasa kosong, seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Wanita berambut pirang itu menyeruput teh nya sedikit lalu meletakkannya kembali. Matanya kembali terfokus ke depan dan menatap satu per satu orang di depannya.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Aburame Shino. Tsuchikage memintaku untuk membantu menangani beberapa penyusup di Istana Houzuki. Jadi aku memanggil kalian untuk misi ini."

"Maaf Tsunade-sama. Tapi bukankah Istana Houzuki itu ada kusagakure? Kenapa Tsuchikage yang meminta bantuan?" tanya Sai.

"Saat ini Istana Houzuki jadi tanggung jawab Iwagakure. Jadi, mereka lah yang meminta bantuan ini." jelas Tsunade.

Sai mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Tsunade.

"Nah, kalian boleh pergi anak-anak." kata Tsunade sambil melempar gulungan misi pada Sakura.

Mereka berempat kemudian mengangguk lalu melesat pergi.

Tsunade menopang dagunya dengan tangan lalu melirik pada asistennya, Shizune.

"Cari 4 orang lagi untuk bala bantuan." perintah Tsunade.

"baik, tsunade-sama."

Tsunade menatap lurus ke depan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang menopang dagunya tadi.

"Semoga kau selamat, Naruto..." gumamnya.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya yang paling belakang bersama seorang anak berambut coklat yang bau anjing. Anak itu diam-diam membawa anjing di dalam tas nya yang ia masukkan ke dalam loker bangku. Tak ada yang mengetahui itu kecuali anak anjing itu, dan Sasuke sendiri.

"Hey Sasuke... Naruto-sensei hari ini tidak mengajar. Kau mau ngapain setelah ini?" tanya bocah di samping Sasuke itu.

"baca buku." jawab Sasuke yang memang sedari tadi sibuk dengan deretan huruf di buku saku yang ia pegang.

"Gahhh! Kau ini seperti kakek-kakek tua saja. Ayolah sekali-kali ikut aku ngobrol sama Shikamaru dan yang lainnya."

"Shikamaru selalu tidur, dan kau hanyalah pengganggu di kelas ini Kiba."

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, kau sudah dengar belum kalau Naruto-sensei yang sayang sekali padamu itu adalah Kyuubi?" ujar Kiba, mulai menggosip.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak ingin menanggapi Kiba. Tapi entah mengapa jika sudah menyangkut gurunya yang satu itu, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Masih tetap melihat buku di depannya, Sasuke memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita Kiba.

"Orang-orang di desa menjauhi Naruto-sensei karena Naruto-sensei adalah Kyuubi. Chk, kasihan sekali." lanjut Kiba seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu tidak Kyuubi itu apa?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan cuek. Dan Kiba mendengus.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyuubi itu apa. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah sesuatu yang menyeramkan sampai-sampai orang-orang takut menceritakannya. Pasti Kyuubi itu seperti kecoak atau kutu anjing. Hiii... Aku benci dengan kutu anjing, itu menyeramkan. Akamaru saja sampai menangis saat ada kutu anjing di tubuhnya." jelas Kiba, mulai ngaco.

Sasuke membalik halaman bukunya.

"Pokoknya, banyak yang nggak suka sama Naruto-sensei. Padahal Naruto-sensei itu baik. Ya kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. Iya memang, tapi berisik. batin Sasuke.

"Kau belum pernah diceritakan tentang ini sama Naruto-sensei?" tanya Kiba, dan tak dijawab sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri malah berdiri lalu menggeser Kiba agar bisa keluar dari bangkunya. Kiba memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak mengindahkan Kiba. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri akibat gosip Kiba tadi.

Apa benar Naruto-sensei dijauhi orang-orang desa?

Sasuke jadi menyadari kenapa sensei-nya yang satu itu selalu sendirian dan berbicara seolah ia tak memiliki teman satu pun dalam hidupnya.

Tapi... kenapa Naruto-sensei selalu mendekatinya? Kenapa jounin berambut kuning itu terus mengajaknya berbicara meski Sasuke sering mengabaikannya? Kenapa harus Sasuke?

Sasuke kecil merasakan perasaan tak nyaman di hatinya.

Dan ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Sudah 2 hari ini Sasuke tak melihat Naruto-sensei sama sekali. Ia tahu dari guru-guru lain bahwa Naruto-sensei sedang ada misi, jadi tak bisa mengajar sementara waktu.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke semakin tersiksa dengan kekosongan yang ada di dalam hatinya ini? Kenapa ia selalu gelisah saat jam pelajaran Naruto diisi oleh guru lain. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sasuke mencengkeram dada kirinya, tanpa menyadari Kiba yang memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti orang kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Kiba seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu mulai menulis kembali pelajaran yang sedang di catat di papan. Meskipun kini ia sibuk menulis. Tapi pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. Ia tak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran ini. Dan beberapa kali Sasuke harus menghapus tulisannya karena seringnya ia salah menulis nama Naruto-sensei di buku catatannya.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. Sudah 2 malam pula-lah Sasuke tidak bisa tidur nyenyak akibat terlalu memikirkan Naruto-sensei. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mengerti dengan keadaan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri, mengejutkan Kiba yang tengah asyik memberi makan akamaru di kolong bangkunya.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

Sasuke diam lalu melengos pergi keluar kelas setelah meminta ijin pada gurunya.

Kiba menggeleng dengan tingkah Sasuke yang semakin aneh saja. Tidak biasanya Sasuke meninggalkan kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ini aneh sekali.

.

Sasuke kini duduk di atap akademi sendirian. Merasakan helaian-helaian daun yang berguguran jatuh di atas kepalanya. Sasuke melamun.

Kini pikirannya tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang di rawat di panti sosial Konoha. Ia memiliki seorang kakak. Tapi kakaknya meninggalkannya entah kemana. Sasuke sebatang kara. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa dan tak menginginkan siapapun.

Sasuke terkenal angkuh dan anti sosial. Tapi menurut Naruto-sensei, Sasuke tidak begitu. Pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah anak yang baik, sayangnya Sasuke tak memiliki panutan sehingga ia jadi begitu.

Ya, hanya Naruto-sensei yang menganggapnya baik.

bicara tentang Naruto-sensei. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah lama tahu pemuda berambut pirang itu sejak ia masih umur 4 tahun. Sasuke sering sekali menjumpai pemuda itu duduk di tepi danau, tempat yang sering Sasuke gunakan untuk menyendiri.

Disanalah awal mereka saling mengenal.

Sasuke sama sekali tak memiliki maksut untuk berkenalan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi, Naruto lah yang mengenalkan dirinya sendiri dan memaksa Sasuke untuk mengenalkan dirinya juga.

Sasuke masih terlalu kecil saat itu. Hingga ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa ia dengan mudahnya ngobrol dengan Naruto-sensei. Ia juga semakin akrab dengan pemuda itu. Hingga sampai saat Sasuke memasuki usia masuk sekolah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Ternyata Naruto-sensei begitu dekat dengannya selama ini.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mendengar bel pulang sekolah. Ia pun bergegas menuju kelasnya kembali.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Seperti biasa, Sasuke menenteng ranselnya menyusuri jalan setapak menuju panti. Matanya yang tajam menatap daun-daun yang berguguran di setiap jalan.

Saat ia tengah menikmati sepinya jalan di musim gugur. Tiba-tiba saja ada rontokan daun yang jatuh dalam jumlah besar. Daun-daun itu mengenai Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke gusar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas lalu ke belakang. Ia melihat segerombolan ninja yang datang dari arah gerbang masuk desa tengah meloncat-loncat di atas pohon.

Huh, ternyata ninja Konoha.

Sasuke hendak membalikkan badan untuk meneruskan perjalanannya kembali ketika nafasnya terhenti sejenak.

Tunggu! Itu tadi kan Naruto-sensei...

Sasuke merasakan perasaannya jadi tidak nyaman ketika mengingat ninja berambut kuning itu tengah di gendong oleh seseorang.

Tanpa banyak pikir, Sasuke melesat mengikuti para ninja-ninja Konoha itu.

.

Sasuke termenung. Kini matanya menatap lurus ke arah bangunan di depannya.

Konoha Hospital.

Kenapa Naruto-sensei dibawa kesini? Apa Naruto sensei terluka?

Daripada terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak mungkin terjawab oleh dirinya terus. Sasuke memilih masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan mendatangi meja administrasi.

"Permisi. bisa beritahu saya kemanakah pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja datang?"

"Oh, maksutnya tuan Uzumaki Naruto? Dia tadi di bawa ke ruang gawat darurat. Dia mengalami pendarahan. bisa saya tahu adek siapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan petugas wanita itu, Sasuke melesat menuju tempat yang dimaksud wanita tadi.

Dan Sasuke menemukan 2 orang laki-laki tengah menunggu di kursi tunggu dekat ruangan itu.

2 laki-laki tersebut menyadari keberadaan Sasuke lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk juga dengan mereka. 2 laki-laki itu adalah Sai dan Shino. Mereka sudah mengenal Sasuked dengan baik, karena Naruto sering sekali bersama-sama Sasuke.

"Naruto-sensei di dalam?" tanya Sasuke, tak bisa menyembunyikan raut ke khawatiran di wajahnya.

"Ya... Tenang saja Sasuke-kun. Dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga Naruto memang baik-baik saja.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

Sasuke menatap sosok yang terbaring lemah itu. Sosok yang tergeletak dengan selang infus di tangannya. Alat bantu pernafasan masih di pakai oleh sosok itu. Membuat Sasuke terenyuh melihatnya.

Ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu dan sampai di ranjang yang ditempati seorang pemuda yang diam-diam mencuri hati Sasuke.

"Sensei... Naruto-sensei..." lirih Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto yang tidak di infus. Ia merasakan tangan yang sering mengacak-acak rambutnya itu menjadi lemah sekarang. Ia bersyukur jika si pirang itu tidak apa-apa. Ia dengar dari Hokage bahwa Naruto-sensei akan sadar secepatnya. Naruto-sensei butuh istirahat saat ini.

Sasuke melirik ke samping, dan melihat kursi. Ia melepas tangan Naruto lalu beranjak menuju kursi itu. Saat ia hendak memindahkan kursi itu. Matanya terpaku dengan selembar kertas di atas meja. Ia meletakkan kembali kursi yang sempat ia angkat lalu mengambil kertas itu.

biodata Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengerti jika ini adalah data administrasi rumah sakit. Matanya menulusuri setiap huruf disana dan terpaku saat membaca birth date di kertas itu.

10 Oktober?

Sasuke mengingat-ingat tanggal hari ini dan terkejut saat menyadari jika hari ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober.

Sasuke melirik Naruto-sensei yang masih terbaring disana. Dan memaku kembali pandangannya ke kertas biodata itu.

"Naruto-sensei?"

Sasuke meletakkan kembali kertas itu lalu menghampiri Naruto-sensei.

Ia meraih tangan Naruto-sensei lalu mengecupnya.

"Selama ini, aku tidak tahu kalau sensei lahir pada tanggal ini." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi maaf sensei, aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah apapun..."

"Tapi... Aku akan mengakui sesuatu." kata Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto dengan perlahan. Terus memperpendek jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto-sensei yang ternyata begitu manis. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan merasakan oksigen yang lolos dari alat bantu pernafasan di hidung Naruto. Jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar seiring dekatnya ia dengan wajah Naruto. Dan saat tak ada jarak lagi, Sasuke mencium bibir pucat Naruto.

Hanya ciuman ringan. Dan segera Sasuke akhiri dengan wajah yang memanas.

"Otanjoobi Omedetoo, Naruto-sensei... Aku mencintai sensei..."

**FIN**

**Wkwk, I'm so sorry cause i make character of Sasuke in this fic like this. Sasuke's child in this fic is pervert. but nope, i like this Sasuke #plak**

**'Kay... Thanks For Reading...**

**- Akira -**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan dasinya lalu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Direktur muda Uzumaki Corp itu tengah penat dengan beberapa rapat hari ini. Tapi untungnya, tak ada gangguan sama sekali dalam rapat. Ya, kecuali perdebatan sengitnya dengan kakaknya yang keras kepala sekali dalam menempatkan beberapa anak cabang perusahaan.

Naruto mendapati mobilnya. Saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang terbang di atas kepalanya. Dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap secarik kertas kecil di atasnya. Ia membalik kertasnya dan memaku pandangannya pada sederet angka tertulis disana.

"Nomor telepon?"

Naruto mengeryit. Tapi ia tak membuangnya.

Ia lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan menyamankan duduknya. Ia kemudian memandangi nomor telepon di tangannya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba..." ucap Naruto seraya mengetik angka-angka dalam ponselnya.

Naruto menyentuh tombol 'Call' dan ia menggunakan headset untuk mendengarkan suara dari pemilik nomor ini.

"Anda sedang menelepon dengan sambungan internasional, silahkan tunggu beberapa saat untuk segera tersambung." bunyi dari operator ponsel Naruto.

Naruto mendesis, bagaimana bisa nomor luar negeri ini bisa terbang sampai kesini. Nomor negara mana ini?

Klik!

"Good Afternoon. Here Sasuke... with whom I'm speaking?"

Naruto menyeringai, ternyata nomor pribadi ya... Sepertinya ini sangat menyenangkan.

**For the Seventh Fragmen**

**|| All Around ||**

**By**: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ)

**Rate**: T for this fic

**Main Genre**: Drama

**Words**: 1k

**Pair**: Naruto U. & Sasuke U.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Mereka juga memiliki jadwal tersendiri untuk mengobrol mengingat ruang dan waktu yang menyulitkan mereka berdua untuk saling berhubungan. Tapi hal ini bukanlah hal yang begitu berarti untuk menghalangi mereka berinteraksi.

**Warning**: Sho-ai, Miss Typo, Absurd, Ambigu, Abal, AU, ga jelas, bahasa inggrisnya amburadul, pokoknya ini gak layak banget dibaca #plak

**Dedicated **for NaruSasu Day on 23rd October...

Saya ambil prompt ruang dan waktu

**All Hail SasuNaru Long Live NaruSasu**

Selamat membaca... Semoga menghibur...

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Sudah 10 hari ini 2 manusia berbeda negara itu berhubungan lewat sambungan internasional. Mereka saling memperkenalkan diri dan saling berbicara. Meski obrolan mereka di dominasi oleh pertengkaran, mereka masih tetap berhubungan.

Seperti malam ini. Naruto menyelimuti dirinya dengan tebal sambil mengenakan headsetnya. Ia terus mengejek seseorang yang ada di dalam ponselnya yang mengatakan kalau saat ini ia sedang kebingungan memakai kemeja apa untuk berangkat kerja.

Ya. Orang bernama Sasuke itu akan berangkat kerja saat ini.

Tidak-tidak... Dia tidak bekerja di larut malam. Karena waktu di negara Sasuke saat ini adalah pagi hari. Dan saat ini ia tengah meminta pendapat Naruto untuk memilihkan beberapa warna kemeja yang di sebutkan oleh Sasuke.

'black, grey, blue jeans, dark blue, blue black, dark purple, da-'

"Wait a sec! You freak? Why are all dark colored shirt?"

'So what?'

"No. I think your life is very grim."

_'Grim? Che...' _

"Yeah. Ah, you don't have light shirt?"

_'I dislike light colour.'_

"Hahaha. Yeah, whatever. So, i think you can wear your grey shirt today."

_'Really? 'kay. Thanks for your idea.'_

"Huh, it doesn't idea. Just suggestion."

_'Huh. The same.'_

"What's the same."

_'Nope, moron.'_

"WHAT? What's your say bastard?!"

Tuutt... Tuut... Tuut...

Naruto mendecih lalu melepas headsetnya. Ia kemudian tertawa senang dan melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah sangat larut dan cukup membuat Naruto mengantuk. Tapi ia tak menyesal telah menelpon Sasuke larut-larut seperti ini.

Naruto meraih bantalnya dan menutupi wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali pada saat pertama kali ia menelpon Sasuke. Waktu itu Naruto memaki-maki Sasuke dengan sebutan 'useless'. Naruto berkata bahwa yang ditelponnya adalah klien paling tidak berguna yang merugikan perusahaannya. Awalnya, Naruto mengira bahwa ia akan di maki balik oleh orang yang di telponnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sasuke terdiam lalu menutup telponnya begitu saja. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke mengirim sebuah pesan ke nomor Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto salah sambung.

Naruto terkekeh lalu mulai menelpon lagi. Ia meminta maaf karena sudah salah sambung. Dan pria bersuara berat itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas di telinga Naruto. Lalu, mulailah Naruto melancarkan aksinya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai Sasuke. Mulai dari nama Sasuke yang seperti nama orang jepang sampai ke hal-hal yang sangat pribadi.

Naruto agak heran, mengapa Sasuke begitu mudahnya membeberkan profilnya ke orang asing. Tapi Naruto cukup senang mengenal Sasuke.

Dari informasi yang di dengar Naruto. Sasuke adalah seorang warga Los Angeles yang memiliki seorang Ayah dan ibu yang merupakan orang Jepang. Sasuke sempat tinggal di jepang selama ia masih sekolah dasar. Sasuke lebih menyukai berbicara dengan bahasa inggris dibanding bahasa ibunya. Sasuke suka makan tomat dan onigiri buatan ibunya.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang di ceritakan Sasuke padanya. Naruto sendiri juga bercerita banyak pada Sasuke. Seperti kebiasaan Naruto yang lebih suka membuang bajunya ke lantai seusai mandi maupun usai ganti baju dibanding memasukkannya ke keranjang pakaian. Naruto yang menggilai ramen. Naruto yang hobi sekali main game. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Mereka tertawa bersama sesekali, dan terdiam begitu lama sesekali.

Mereka juga memiliki jadwal tersendiri untuk mengobrol mengingat ruang dan waktu yang menyulitkan mereka berdua untuk saling berhubungan. Tapi hal ini bukanlah hal yang begitu berarti untuk menghalangi mereka berinteraksi. Mereka seperti 2 orang yang sudah lama kenal tapi terpisah oleh sesuatu.

Entahlah, Naruto tak terlalu memikirkan terlalu dalam hal itu saat matanya mulai mengabur dan pendengarannya berangsur-angsur senyap.

**|| -kira Vero- Lian- ||**

"Kau daritadi senyam-senyum sendiri Sasuke. Ada apa?" tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di ruangan Sasuke kerja.

Sasuke tersenyum sepintas lalu menatap lurus kakaknya.

"Aniki... Kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." ujar Sasuke, memuji kakaknya.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap Sasuke yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Itachi langsung tanggap dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk menerbangkan nomor ponselmu di dekat mobil Naruto."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakaknya.

"Tapi... bagaimana kau bisa membuat kejadian ini seperti sebuah kebetulan?" tanya Sasuke masih tak mengerti dengan cara kerja kakaknya yang selalu misterius.

"Sudahlah..." Itachi berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, "Fokuslah dengan Naruto yang kau kejar-kejar sejak kau masih TK itu..."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan sampai rubah kecil itu lolos dari genggamanmu." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum miring.

**FIN**

**Oke, Ini memang ngaco. Saya nggak ngerti sedang membuat NaruSasu atau SasuNaru. Tapi setidaknya inilah kemampuan saya.**

**Forgive me,,,**

**And now, you can review this bad fic.**

**Thanks**

**- Akira -**


	8. Chapter 8

**For the Eighth Fragmen**

**|| All Around ||**

**By**: Akira veronica lianis (アキラ)

**Rate**: T for this fic

**Main Genre**: Romance -gagal-

**Pair**: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: "Kau tahu kan mereka selalu mengatakan 'trick or treat' yang artinya beri kami permen atau kau akan kujahili?" lanjut Sasuke. /"Aku tahu itu Sasuke... Trus apa maksutmu berkata begitu?" tanya Naruto.

**Warning**: Sho-ai, Miss Typo, Absurd, Ambigu, Abal, AU, ga jelas, Saya memakai karakter di fic Oranye dan Hitam tapi fic ini berdiri sendiri kok, Konyol, pokoknya ini gak layak banget dibaca apalagi kalo dimakan #plak

**Dedicated **for Halloween Day on 31st October

**All Hail SasuNaru Long Live NaruSasu**

Selamat membaca... Semoga menghibur...

**Don't Like – Don't Read**

Mereka berdua duduk santai di depan rumah. Mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru kembali dari studinya di New York.

Hari ini adalah perayaan Halloween. Suasana di sekitar mereka cukup ramai dengan anak-anak yang berkeliaran dengan kostum hantu. Sesekali ada yang menekan bel di dekat pagar rumah mereka. Dan Naruto akan memberi anak-anak kecil yang berucap 'trick or treat' dengan setangkup permen. Mereka akan terkikik lalu pergi menuju rumah lain setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada Naruto. Dan setelah itu Naruto akan kembali duduk di samping Sasuke seraya melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Halloween kali ini kita mau ngapain?" tanya Naruto mengingat setiap perayaan halloween selalu di rayakan oleh mereka dengan bermain trick or treat versi panas.

Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian memandang berbagai hiasan halloween yang ada di depan rumah.

"Kita tidak bermain adegan trick or treat lagi kan?" tanya Naruto curiga.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Lalu menggeleng.

Naruto bernafas lega. Setidaknya bokongnya selamat di tahun ini.

Tapi, apa benar mereka tidak merayakan sesuatu di halloween kali ini?

"Tapi aku pengen merayakan teme..."

"Hn..."

"Teme~"

"Rayakan saja sendiri dobe..." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi gimana caranya?"

"bukankah kau sudah merayakannya tadi? kau memberi anak-anak kecil itu permen kan?"

Naruto mendecih, tak setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke

"Lagipula... Kau tidak akan pernah setuju dengan ideku." tukas Sasuke.

"Kau selalu merayakannya dengan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh teme... bagaimana aku setuju." kilah Naruto

"Tuh kan... Kau tidak setuju."

Naruto terdiam. Dongkol hatinya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tak tega juga. Ia kemudian mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tahu kan kalau anak-anak kecil selalu meminta permen ketika mereka mengetuk pintu setiap rumah yang mereka kunjungi?" kata Sasuke mulai menjalankan aksi gilanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan paham betul akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu kan mereka selalu mengatakan 'trick or treat' yang artinya beri kami permen atau kau akan kujahili?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu Sasuke... Trus apa maksutmu berkata begitu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dan menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar lalu Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan tak membiarkan Naruto masuk.

"Teme! buka pintunya!" teriak Naruto.

"Passwordnya Dobe!"

"Apa?"

"Kita sedang main Halloween. Ketuk pintu kamarku dan anggap kau sedang meminta permen padaku."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar.

"Tuan Sasuke... buka pintunya! Kau jangan menutup pintu rumahmu saat Halloween tiba." kata Naruto sambil terus menggedor pintu.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan wajah Sasuke yang sudah seperti seorang om-om mesum.

"Trick or Treat Tuan Sasuke... bagilah kebahagiaan Halloween padaku..." ucap Naruto dengan tangan yang menadah.

"Kau mau permen?"

"Tentu saja aku mau tuan Sasuke..."

"Kau mau chocolate ball dan lollipop?" tanya Sasuke, mati-matian menahan seringai.

"Tentu saja aku mau tuan Sasuke..." jawab Naruto tak mengerti dengan Sasuke yang mulai berseringai keji.

Tanpa aba-aba. Sasuke menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu memberikan chocolate ball dan lollipop pada Naruto sebagai hadiah Halloween tahun ini.

**..FIN..**

**Wkwk, kalian ngerti gak apa itu **chocolate ball **dan **lollipop **yang dikasih Sasuke ke Naruto? Wkwk, yang otaknya sama kayak saya ya pasti ngerti dong..**

**- Akira -**


End file.
